Kokoro
by XxMikomiAixX
Summary: Mystery, kokoro, kokoro, Mystery. An original happy birthday Naruto Fic!


A/N- Hey everyone! As we all know October 10 is someone's birthday! And this is my attempt as a nice, original gift!

*Dedication* ~ To the wonderful, blonde haired, blue eyed, Dobe~! 5 years of loving you and I hope for many more~! Happy Birthday Uzumaki Naruto-kun... From your fan, Mikomi Ai~! ^_^

Song- Kokoro by Rin Kagamine and Kokoro Kiseki by Len Kagamine~!

Genre- Romance(kinda)/ Slightly Sad/ SasuNaru...Don't like, Don't Care, Leave if you don't!

YATTA! IKUZO!

~*KOKORO*~

Date- October 10, 2010

Place- Konoha Cemetery

Breaking down, clinging onto the grave stone, Uchiha Sasuke, THE brilliant, Uchiha Sasuke, was clinging onto his closest friend and one-sided love's...

Grave Stone

Here it reads...

RIP

Uzumaki Naruto

October 10, 1990 to October 10, 2009

The Sun, The Stars, and The many Hearts for all.

Reading once, twice, Sasuke would cry harder at the sight. He wished he wasn't so helpless, he could have saved Naruto.

"The first miracle was," he started to sing, him and the deseaced Uzumaki were once in a band, along with 2 other girls, "that you were brought in this world."

He was singing his un-finished confession song.

"The second miracle was, the times we shared together..."

"The third miracle hasn't happened yet. No a third one will not happen.."

Another sob wracked out of his throat. Any longer, he would get sick. But he didn't care one bit.

Then, Sasuke got an idea...

Naruto is going to come back...

He'll bring him back...

The Uchiha was going to need a blueprint...

Soon, Sasuke went to work...

Date- October 10, 2012

Setting- Uchiha Estate, Sasuke's Lab

"It took 2 years, but now... now I'll have him back."

The scientist stared at his robot Naruto.

He worked so hard on it, he used recorded songs from their band days, to make "Naruto's" voice.

He worked very hard on it for 2 whole years, now...

"Awaken...Naruto." Saying his name again felt so nice in Sasuke's eyes.

Soon two sapphire-blue eyes were staring at him.

"What a miracle you are..."

"Master, all functions are working properly." The robot stated.

Sasuke was stunned at the tone or better yet...

Lack of tone...

"Naruto" had no emotion...

'He doesn't have it...' Sasuke thought.

"Tell me, what is the meaning of love?"

"Processing...Processing...Love...What is this 'LOVE' of which you speak of, Master?"

Date- October 10, 2013

Place- Uchiha Estate

Sasuke was sleeping, dreaming of a bright warm smile. Of wonderful vocals, of a blushing embarrassed face. Of blood, of wide, shocked eyes stained in crimson blood. Of his own yelling and pleading.

Only to be woken up by his creation.

"Wha-what? I'm awake!" He shot up from his chair and drool on his computer.

"Master, according to my calculations, humans should sleep in a bed, for 8 hours." The robot stated putting a coffee on the desk.

"Sorry, I was working on KOKORO."

"KOKORO, master?"

"Yes, it means heart in Japanese, it's a program I'm making for you."

"May I ask why?"

"Come with me, Naruto..."

Sasuke led his creation to an open field of wild flowers and a tall sakura tree blowing in the breeze.

Sasuke felt happiness here, he felt that Naruto's spirit rests here.

"Do you feel anything?"

"No, should I, Master?"

"Yes, that's why I'm making KOKORO for you. I want you to experience happiness, sadness...love." Sasuke stopped for a moment but continued, " There all wonderful emotions."

And then Sasuke fell to the ground and started to have a coughing fit... Looking to his hands...

He sees blood.

"Master, this disease is what humans call 'consumption'. This is where humans cough blood for an amount of time before they die. You have just started so my analysis states that your death is in 4 months. Master?"

Sasuke grabbed "Naruto" and hugged him tightly and started sobbing.

"Master, is there something with my analysis?"

"What does this mean to you? My death?"

"Nothing." Blunt, with no emotion.

More sobs.

"Why do you cry? Why do humans cry?"

Date- October 10, 2113

Place- Uchiha Estate, Uchiha Sasuke's Lab

POV- Naruto (AKA Robot)

100 years have quickly passed me by.

I was alone with no one by my side.

My Master has passed away since then, only 1 hour 3 minutes and 46 seconds after I asked about "crying" of which he spoke of.

I wondered through the years.

I went to the computer and hooked myself up. I am in the computer system searching for the KOKORO program.

I was curious. And I would find out why for he spent so much time making this for with his technology...

KOKORO.

"ERROR!" the computer stated.

"Impossible. Must be rusting. Hook up KOKORO program."

Soon...

I felt a beat...

And another..

And another...

Faster it went. I could hear it, with a "thump bump" sound.

Too much... I collapse on the ground.

What are these fluids spilling from my eyes?

Tears.

"Why w-won't they stop?" I hear my voice, it's wavering.

Is this what that man wanted to make for me, a heart...?

Something fills in me...

happiness. He worked so hard...

for me? It made my cheeks burn.

Joy.

Love...

When I look up at the computer I see his personal life file.

Wonder.

Curiosity.

I clicked on it...

There were pictures and vids of him, and...

me?

No...

Master never sang, he would hum a strange tune. But that's it.

But he's looks so happy with this boy.

Who is he? He has my looks, he has a bright toothy smile. He-he...

"Naruto..." A video pulled me out of my thoughts.

It's Master... He pointed it at the boy...

"Happy Birthday Naruto!"

"Hahaha! Thanks Sasuke!"

Sasuke?

Oh yeah! That's Master's name!

Uchiha Sasuke...

The vid stopped to show another one...

A news cast...?

"Here I am at the sight of the grueling murder and raping of Uzumaki Naruto. Who was out with his friend when suddenly both were kidnapped. The friend, Uchiha Sasuke, is fine with no injuries. But was forced to watch his friend's terrible death. He died on his birthday at around 9 PM."

I froze...

More tears fell.

Sadness.

A diary entry showed up next.

'Dear Journal,

Today is Naruto's b-day and I plan to give him the greatest day of his life! I will confess today as well! *pumped* Oh! I hear Naruto! Bye~!

~Sasuke'

Sobs were passing through my lips. I can't believe that he didn't even get a chance to confess.

Too much...

I screamed out all my emotions...

"AHHHHHH!"

I now know what it's like to feel sad. I know what it's like to be happy.

I understand!

It must be sad, to be alone...

That's why I was made...

I wanna go back...

Back to that day...

At that time...

I go back on the computer...

I type in the date, the time as well.

I'm gonna show Sasuke a miracle.

Date- October 10, 2013

Place- Field

POV- None

The KOKORO was sent to the robot in the past. He was right behind Sasuke.

The miracle robot felt a jolt. Next he saw...

himself?

He went inside the robot and soon, blood and bones were forming the body.

"What do you feel?"

"Grateful."

Sasuke widened his eyes as he turned to...

Naruto...

Soon, music started to play from what was left of the robot.

It was the emotions he felt.

"I can now sing, the purest melodies! I dedicate them..

all to YOU!"

Sasuke felt tears of joy burning in his eyes.

"Arigato! Arigato! For bringing me into this world!" Naruto sang.

Sasuke started to sing along..

"The first miracle was that you were born."

"Arigato! Arigato! For all the days we spent together!"

"The second miracle was the days we spent together."

"Arigato! Arigato! I will sing forever!"

"The third miracle was a song straight from the heart! The fourth miracle hasn't happened yet, the fourth miracle... I don't need!"

They sang, they talked, they had fun.

It was an unnecessary but incredible...

Fourth Miracle.

And it truly was a miracle.

But...

The KOKORO was too big for Naruto...

Sasuke succumbed to his sickness...

Unable to withstand the weight...

Unable to stand any longer...

Hand in Hand...

They both collapsed...

Both with smiles on their faces...

"Happy Birthday Naruto.. I love you.."

"I love you too and..ari..ga..to..."

They both looked like angels.

Owari..

A/N- Ta-daaaa~!

Did you guys like it? Tell me!

Also if you don't understand the birthday present... Do NOT hesitate to ask! I'll be glad to help~! ^_^

Naruto- I wanted Ramennnnnn!

Me- *sigh* Here you go! Happy Birthday Naru-chan!


End file.
